memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars
| Year = 2373-2375 | Reference = ISBN 067131775X }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars is a strategy game released for Microsoft Windows in . Summary :The Dominion War rages! Now you can take command of Federation, Klingon, Cardassian and Dominion fleets and get right into the battle. No base building, no resource gathering - just unprecedented access to all facets of space combat. :In ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Dominion Wars, you'll command up to six ships simultaneously. Select from more than twenty different starship classes, including several original, never-before-seen ship designs. Choose a captain for each ship. Groom your captains as they move through progressive missions. Establish the crew for each mission - including engineering, security, and bridge personnel. Fully control each ship. Execute sensor sweeps and space scans, allocate power to shields and engines, identify threats, and deploy weapons. Transport crew members for boarding and conquering enemy ships.'' :Join in multiplayer online gameplay for up to eight players. Play as any one of the four races in such scenarios as "Open Space Deathmatch", "Deathmatch with Asteroids", "Planets", "Nebulae", and "Starbase Attack/Defend". You can also import ships from ''Star Trek: Starship Creator Warp II, included in the box. Design , , , and Klingon B'rel class Birds of Prey, then fly them in multiplayer Dominion Wars battles.'' Criticisms The game was greeted with fairly good reviews, but its frequent lockups, crashes and frequently disappearing saved games were serious problems. Its incompatibility with older systems was also a flaw. Campaigns Federation/Klingon Alliance Campaign Errands of Mercy The surviving members of the Maquis are trying to escape a Cardassian attack. In order to save them, the Cardassian ships must be destroyed. A Calculated Move A Dominion fleet is approaching Deep Space 9. The transports must be escorted to the station and protected from the Dominion ships. The Dominion ships must be destroyed. A Hero's Task A Dominion sensor array has been detected in the Argolis Cluster. The must destroy it. On Swift Wings A Klingon ship must warn a planet of an imminent Dominion attack. The Orbital weapon platforms must be protected. Homecoming Tom Riker is about to be executed on Cardassia Prime. Using several ships, you must rescue him from a ship. A Fatal Flaw A Dominion ketracel-white facility must be destroyed, as must the orbital weapon platforms protecting it, the sensor grid and any enemy ships. Second Wind The time has come to take back Deep Space 9. All Dominion ships must be destroyed. Forcing Our Hand A Dominion shipyard must be destroyed, as well as its sensor array. A Line in the Sand The Dominion and the Breen have launched an offensive against Earth. All Dominion and Breen ships must be destroyed. All starbases must be protected. The Final Thrust The attack on Cardassia Prime has begun. All enemy ships must be destroyed. The troop transports must also be protected, to launch ground assaults. Dominion/Cardassian Alliance Campaign Rally the Wolves The survivors of the Maquis must be wiped out. Business of Betrayal A Founder has been captured by the Klingons. Rescue him and take him across the Klingon border, where the Klingons will not follow. The Hunt The sensor arrays near DS9 must be destroyed, as well as the power generators of the minefield. Eye of the Storm A Federation/Klingon invasion force is hiding in an ion storm. All ships must be destroyed. Welcoming Committee A new Federation prototype must be destroyed, as must the Galaxy-class starship protecting it. Crumbling Foundation The Dominion troop transports must reach AR-558. A Dish Best Served Cold Deep Space 9 must be destroyed, and Dukat must be killed. The Time is Now The Klingon and Romulan fleets must be destroyed. Worf and Gowron must die. Fish in a Barrel Starbase 234 and William Ross's starship must be destroyed. All Good Things... All starbases, Earth and Mars' orbital defenses, enemy ships and the Defiant must be destroyed to ensure final victory. Background Information The people that can be selected to command the ships are all characters from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Credits Cast * Barry Jenner as William Ross * Marc Alaimo as Dukat * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun Crew * Written by: David Mack References Breen; Cardassian; Cardassia Prime; Cardassian Union; ; Deep Space 9; ; , Dominion; Dominion War; Earth; Founder; Jem'Hadar; Klingon Empire; Maquis; ; ; Romulan Star Empire; Ross, William; Terok Nor; United Federation of Planets; Starships United Federation of Planets * * * * * * *''Achilles'' class - Used by Starfleet during the Dominion Wars, it was designed to be a cheaper replacement for the larger starships which were the only ones that could push deep into enemy space, and get out at speed after completing their missions. This ship was designed with the most advanced anti-Borg systems. Klingon Empire *Klingon Bird-of-Prey * *''K'Vort Cha''-class * *''Negh'Var''-class Dominion *Jem'Hadar attack ship *Jem'Hadar strike cruiser *Jem'Hadar battle cruiser *Jem'Hadar battleship *Jem'Hadar super carrier Cardassian Union * *''Norin''-class *''Tonga''-class * * *''Hutet''-class Other ships *Maquis raider *Bajoran interceptor * *Breen warship * Commanding officers Federation *James K. Bennet *Erika Benteen *Bilecki *Jadzia Dax *Kira Nerys *Alynna Nechayev *Charlie Reynolds *Thomas Riker *William Ross *Benjamin Sisko *Worf Klingon Empire *Ch'Pok *Gowron *H'Ta *Huss *Martok *Rodek Dominion *Arak'Taral *Duran'Adar *Goran'Agar *Ixtana'Rax *Kudak'Etan *Lamat'Ukan *Ometi'Klan *Remata'Klan *Talak'talan *Toman'Torax *Weyoun *Keevan Cardassian Union *Borven *Damar *Danar *Dukat *Evek *Ghemor *Parn *Toran *Trepar *Yaltar Technical Help Dominion Wars is known to not work on certain video cards. The following Video cards are confirmed compatible: *nVidia: TNT2~GeForce FX 5900(with old drivers) *ATI: Radeon 9200~HD3650 *SiS 630 Integrated graphics The following video cards are confirmed NOT working with Dominion Wars: *Intel integrated Graphics processor *VIA Chrome9 HC IGP *nVidia GeForce 6100~7900 series If you have a v1.04 disc, you don't need any patch. There are different version of DW that require different patches: *US version 1.01: need US 1.01-1.04 patch *Europe version 1.03: need Europe 1.03-1.04 patch *German version 1.03: need German 1.03-1.04 patch Do not download or use the v1.05 patch which will break the game. After patched, set compatibility mode to Windows98/Me if you are using Windows XP. *DW requires at least one CD/DVD drive. If you have a laptop, use daemon-tools or alcohol 52% to emulate a CD drive. You can use no-cd exe, but a CD/DVD drive is still necessary. *DW doesn't like multiple video cards or monitors, even if you have only one monitor or video card connected, but with two or more in device manager. Check your device manager and remove or delete unusedmonitors. *DW in some cases has been known not to run on Vista. In cases where it does, graphical issues are present. External links * Official website * * * [http://gaming.trekcore.com/dominionwars/ Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars] at Trekcore.com * Dominion Wars de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Dominion Wars